


a wake

by synthehol_king



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthehol_king/pseuds/synthehol_king
Summary: Other coffins must be so lonely.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	a wake

**Author's Note:**

> **cw** : brief mention of getting sick, death, coffins, morbid concepts, implied sex, not the healthiest relationship

Becoming a familiar had taught Guillermo many things over the years.

Mostly bad things.

How to bury a body without throwing up. And, subsequently, how to avoid throwing up at the realization that this might be getting easier.

How to lie. To your entire family. To disappear completely from a life you could hardly say you enjoyed, but was nevertheless yours.

He’d learned things that few other humans would ever come to know for themselves. The sane ones, anyway.

Like just how comfortable a coffin could be.

Of course, the coffins that most humans would come to know were not so elaborately furnished as the one he’d come to find himself sharing every night. Modern coffins (or, more accurately, _caskets_ , he was sure Colin Robinson would have been happy to point out if he’d somehow managed to overhear his clouded thoughts) were cushioned with little more than a thin layer of foam, framed with folded layers of satin and lace. The people that came to rest in them were unlikely to complain. They weren’t for them, really - they consoled those left alive, their grief softened at the illusion of comfort.

This coffin, however, was carpeted with rich, ancient furs that smell of warmth and musk and earth.

( _And strawberries. Nandor was trying a new shampoo._ )

Guillermo turned his head to press his nose to his companion’s scalp, breathing in deeply. The gentle hum he received in response reverberated across his chest, spreading a smile across his face. Some things he was still learning - so far, they were far more pleasant to adjust to.

Other coffins must be so lonely.

He stroked Nandor’s hair, avoiding any tangles with the gentlest of touches _. _Of course,__ he mused _, _it’s not like I’d know any better. Being dead, and all.__ There was no loneliness in the grave. Not like there would be for the living.

Or the undead.

He wondered just how lonely this coffin might be then.

“Guillermo,” Nandor murmured into his nightshirt, eyes still heavy with the promise of sleep. He paused in his petting. “Are you having a serious thought?”

Nandor held to Guillermo like a security blanket, face buried in his chest and arms wrapped around his middle, as though for fear he might be taken from him in the night. Likewise, Guillermo’s pose was protective, one arm cradling the vampire’s head, the other wrapped around his shoulder and pressing him to his breast. If anyone could see them ( _which they most certainly could not, thanks to the double-bolted door to his chamber and his curtained windows_ ), they would likely remark that the two resembled a pair of starving bats huddled for warmth. To which Nandor would likely respond by ripping them in half, never mind how apt the description was.

They’d been at this for months, and yet they still slept like this. Clinging to one another, encased in what Guillermo assumed was the most comfortable 757-year-old box in existence. By appearances, it seemed as though neither of them had yet to accept their turn of good luck was not, in fact, a dream.

Nandor was staring at him now, though one eye threatened to close and pull him back to sleep. It was still at least an hour until dawn, but an evening of hunting and feasting and Guillermo had driven him to an early rest. They hadn’t even closed the lid to his coffin; it sat propped up above them, letting in the dim candlelight from all corners of the room.

Guillermo tilted his head, staring at the way the reflection of the light trembled within Nandor’s one open iris. He’d been having the same serious thought for over a decade now. But over the past few months, newer, louder thoughts had been finding their way inside, whispering in his ear moments before he could drift off with the comforting weight of Nandor curled up beside him. The game had changed; now there were too many variables, too many risks, with no instructions in sight.

It was hard to ignore.

Nandor shifted his head, his ear resting above Guillermo’s heartbeat. He sighed, and Guillermo resolved himself to _try._

“No, _mi_ _amor_...” he murmured back. He turned his head again to press a kiss to his temple. “Nothing too serious.”

Nandor seemed content with this, another pleased hum escaping him and he let his head rest against Guillermo’s chest. “Good,” he mumbled, still struggling to stay awake. “G’Night, Guillermo.”

“Goodnight, Nandor.”

“...Guillermo?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of my new shampoo?”

“...It’s nice, Nandor.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for wwdits! I streamed the entire thing in a week and i’ve pretty much already read the entire guillermo/nandor tag so I had to try making my own. thanks for reading! :)


End file.
